Letters Back Home
by aliienteeth
Summary: There must be a point to all these letters. Isn't there? A story told in short chapters.
1. One

The first letter came two short weeks after Max made his departure into the frozen tundra. Winter had come in full effect when he was called to help a small clan of Dwarves that he had met before on his travels a few years ago. They had barely settled into their first little home together before he had to take off and leave Felix. Shortly after she finished her training with him, he pulled her close to him and with a tender kiss asked her to live with him. Their secret affair had started less than a full year ago, but Felix was more than happy to spend every single day with the man she was rapidly falling completely in love with. A young western man came to her door in the midst of a large snow storm and handed her a rolled up letter tied with a silver string. She opened the letter excitedly, knowing it could only be from Max.

 _Would you believe I got here and these fools are drinking, and having a party while there's a war going on?_

 _I know sometimes you think I take things too seriously, but if I didn't everyone would be dead. This won't take long, dear_ , _I promise you. I eagerly await to return home to you and finish unpacking and getting settled in. This snow has been pretty rough lately, so I hope you're keeping warm. You'll find the blankets my mother sent us in a basket beside the stairs. Use them well and keep our bed warm for me . I will see you very soon._

 _\- Maximilian_

Felix couldn't help but laugh when she read it. She could already imagine him trying to discuss a battle plan with a bunch of drunken Dwarves and getting visibly frustrated when he realized he was being ignored. She found the blankets he spoke of and draped a few heavy ones over their bed, crawled in, and wrapped herself in them like a cocoon. She sighed lightly and watched the snow pound the ground outside through their large window, and only hoped that her love was eating well and staying warm at night.


	2. Two

Winter was starting to end. There were still mass piles of snow on the ground, but Spring was starting to shine through. Max had just returned home not one month ago, and they finally finished their house. Everything was decorated and set up. Their cozy little place for just the two of them. Felix awoke that morning to an empty bed. She ran her hands over Max's side to find that it was still warm.

"Max?" She called out in a croaked, tired voice. When there was no response, she rose from their bed and draped a warm blanket over her shoulders. Shuffling through the quiet, and cold house, Felix arrived in the kitchen to see a small basket of fruit with a small note tacked to the side of it. Puzzled, she removed the note and mouthed out the message quietly to herself;

 _I'm so very sorry that I must leave you again after such a short time. I've been called by my father for some family business. Normally, I'd have said goodbye in person, but you are so sweet and peaceful in your sleep, I didn't want to wake you. Before I left I went down to the market and found some fresh strawberries and apples for you. Enjoy them, and I'll be home in a day or two. Trust me, you'll thank me for not dragging you along. You would be bored to tears. Hell, I'm sure I will be too, but I fear I'm obligated. See you very soon, my dear._

 _\- Maximillian_

Felix shook her head slightly and laughed. Leave it to Max to give her a little note and food as an apology for visiting his family. She was sort of glad he didn't wake her, he was right in thinking that she would have been bored. She grabbed a bright red apple and took a bite of it. A weary sigh escaped as she looked out the window at the snow that still remained on the ground. She half expected to feel Max come up from behind her and rest his chin on her shoulder, like he did on the mornings where she rose before him and he struggled to wake up fully. Smiling, she hugged the blanket closer to herself, waiting to feel that warmth of him against her again.


	3. Three

It was a particularly rainy day when Max finally came across the lonely tavern in the woods. His body was tired and bruised from fighting, and he wanted nothing more than a dry place to sit and something to eat. With a generous limp in his step, he made his way into the tavern and claimed an empty seat on a large sofa in front of the roaring fireplace. It was only a few minutes before a young woman rushed to his side, clearly seeing he was injured. He politely waved her off and told her that all he needed to get by was a warm meal, and something to write with. The woman found some loose parchment and pen, and handed it to him.

"Writing to your other half?" She joked.

"My better half." Max corrected with a laugh, and nodded with gratitude.

He made the mistake of trying to adjust his seated position and winced as pain shot straight through his ribs. They were heavily bruised, but that seemed to be the worst of his injuries. He decided to try and ignore the pain, and write to Felix so she knew he was alright. Without thinking, the words flowed from him;

 _Lucky for me, I made it out alive again, my dear. Don't be too alarmed when you see me. I've been in better shape, but I have also been in far worse shape. Do you remember that time I broke a leg, and you had to do everything for me? I was so miserable and bored laid up in bed for those weeks, but I was fortunate to have you to care for me. You really are one of a kind, Felix. I've finished my task, and I've come across a nice little tavern away from any danger. I think I'll stay here for a few days just to rest up and hopefully heal enough to make the trek back home in a little less pain. Please, do not worry about me. I will make it home like I always do._

 _-Maximillian_

As he finished the last pen stroke, the woman delivered his food out to him, and offered him a pillow to prop up against to try and alleviate some pain in his side. Max slowly made himself comfortable, and allowed his eyes to search around the small tavern he sat in. He was drawn to an older couple sitting scross from him at a corner table. They looked lovingly into each others eyes, and laughed and held hands sweetly. Max figured they had been together for years and they never quite stopped the honeymoon phase. He smiled as he watched them, and quickly turned back to his letter. As much as he hated to, he messily scribbled out his name and wrote further down;

 ** _LOVE,_**

 **** _Maximillian_


	4. Four

The world outside the small cave flooded as Max found the deepest and highest point to escape for the night. It was impossible to trek though, and he would just have to wait until it stopped. He had enough oil for his lantern to get him through a few hours, so he could make an area for himself to be comfortable this night. His sleeping mat that he hadn't had use for in years was rolled out onto the floor and he lay on it, relaxing and stretching out. The woods outside were far too soaked for him to attempt to gather fire wood, so he would have to settle for the lanterns glow this evening. Eyes closed, he listened to the pounding of water on rock as it hit the mouth of the cave. It brought him back to a fateful night a few years ago.

Knowing he had nothing better to do with his time, he sat up and dug into his bag, grabbing something to write with. He was going to be late returning to Felix, as usual, but he still thought he should warn her, even if she wouldn't be receiving his message until after he'd already returned. Letting the storm outside fuel his thoughts, he began his newest message to his companion;

 _Love, do you ever wonder what it would be like going back in time to a specific moment knowing what you know now? If I knew that night in the pouring rain, hearing your fragile voice calling out to us from the darkness. If I knew that wrapping that bandage around your wounded leg, or handing you that cup of hot tea and feeling your cold and shaking fingers accidentally brush against mine would be the first of many gentle touches that we'd share. It's strange to think about, isn't it? Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if you didn't stop and ask us for help. I didn't know it at the time, but that was the beginning of a whole new life for me. If I knew that moment of meeting what I know now, I would have picked you up in my arms and thanked you for how happy you were going to make me. All of this started with a simple sense of purpose and blossomed into something so much more._

Realizing he'd let his heart get carried away with the writing, he shook his head and continued;

 _But this isn't why I write you. I am going to be late again. I know, you expect nothing less from me with all this traveling. Tonight, I am stuck in the pouring rain, and this poor weather always warms me just a bit because it reminds me of the night we first met. Days like this can bring many people down, or completely ruin any mood. For me, I am lucky to have such a positive memory with something otherwise gloomy. My lantern won't last much longer, so I suppose I'll sleep now. Our warm blankets and pillows will be wonderful after these few nights away._

 _\- Love,_

 _Maximillian_

Max saw his lantern dim a little from the corner of his eye, and he packed away his belongings neatly to be sent out the following morning. A crash of thunder startled him a little, but he rolled over on his mat. His clothes were soaked, his bed was hard, and his temporary quarters were cold. However there was nothing but warmth within him as he fell asleep to the sound of the pouring rain.


End file.
